A Dapple Of Starlight
by roamingandwriting
Summary: Sometimes fluffy, sometimes sad, sometimes bittersweet short one-shots about Star and Marco. Almost always romantic hints. Generally works with the canon. Review and enjoy!
1. Seasonal Comfort

***Author's Note* Hey all; this is a new story I'm doing for** _Star Vs. The Forces of Evil,_ **a show I can't stop watching. For real, Marco and Star have crazy chemistry together. Consider this my "Gone in a Flash" for this show. I hope you all enjoy!**

Star was curled up on the couch, the blanket pulled up to her chest. She smiled at Marco as he entered the room with hot chocolate, pouring some into her mug.

"What did you say this was again, Marco?"

"Hot chocolate, Star."

She tilted her head. "But… it's a liquid. Chocolate is in bars and stuff."

"Well," Marco said as he finished pouring the steaming drink into his mug, "we're creative like that."

"But-"

"Just try it, Star. You'll love it," he said with a smile, sitting down.

She leaned over and sipped the drink. "Oooh! Hot!"

"You okay?" he asked, leaning forward concerned.

She smiled at him toothily. "Yeah, I am! It's really good, so sweet."

He smiled at her. "Told ya you would like it."

She turned back to the window, peering out at the snow falling down outside. If it wasn't so dark out, they would be running around out there.. instead, Marco had other plans for their night.

"And… there we go!" she heard him say, and rolled back over excitedly.

"What we watching, Marco?"

He hit play. "Elf, it's a holiday movie."

She smiled, pretending to know what holidays were.

"They're special days we celebrate for each season."

She nodded, still slightly confused.

"Am I supposed to be celebrating something specific, Marco?" she asked quietly.

"Nah, just enjoy the season." He gestured towards the fireplace and cocoa in front of them.

She made a silly face. "Is the season always so coooold though?"

"Normally, yeah!"

Star hopped out of her cocoon of blankets, and grabbed Marco by the arm, startling him as she did so. She pulled him over to the couch, and sat him down.

She snuggled up next to him and pulled the blankets over them. Marco still looked stunned, as half a second ago he was sitting on the couch.

Star smiled softly to herself as he relaxed and she eased into his side.

She liked this time of year after all.

 **I hope you all liked it. I will not be accepting requests for this series, but feel free to give some suggestions. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Unexpected Decorating

***Author's Note* Here's an extra chapter on the same day! It's not my favorite, but I still had fun with it; hope you all do too.**

She gleefully flipped around Marco's room, her wand having a minor fit as she did. Colors blasted out of it, covering the wall with decorations. She zapped his bed, and bows appeared all over it, causing her to clap her hands excitedly in response. She had just turned her attention to the doorway, (she was thinking of something with a bit more wow factor for the entrance,) when she heard the beep of the car outside. She dashed over to the window, and peered out. Marco was home!

Star had taken the day off from school to do this work. She had to get everything just right for Marco. She zapped the door excitedly, turning it a bright yellow. She grinned from ear to ear, and waited by the door, bouncing slightly.

Marco blearily opened his door, his eyes tired and his body slumped before noticing the decorations.

"Star… what is all of this?" He said tiredly, but still wanting to know.

She grinned widely. "This, Marco, is your new holiday room!" Star hopped backwards and beamed.

Marco didn't want to hurt her feelings, so he decided to ask nicely, despite his tired state. "It looks great… what is it, exactly?"

Her expression fell a little bit, but she answered, "Well, you said holiday decorations were important for this time of year… so I figured, why make you decorate your house when you can see everything in one room?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you know holidays yet, Star? Do you know what they are?"

She shook her head, beaming once more.

He looked around at the room; she clearly hadn't done the research, but that was alright. Yellow ribbons and pink bows lined the room, accompanied by mismatched presents and light green curtains. A shimmering wreath hung in the corner, tilted to the side and bright blue. Star had absolutely no idea what he had meant by getting holiday decorations.

Marco had been having a long day, and if this was anyone else, he would have been exasperated; he was, for a moment. His room was covered in color and clutter, everything thrown around and stomped on… his precious organization ruined..

And yet, in the middle of it all was an innocent, eager to please young girl who just wanted to make his day a little brighter. He couldn't help but smile, and felt his exasperation wash off of him.

"It's fantastic, Star. Thank you."

She bounced up and down for a couple of seconds in her excitement before jumping on him.

"Hugs!"

 **Please review and all that. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Protective

***Author's Note* Hey all! Thanks for the positive response to my first two chapters of this story.** _Gone In A Flash_ **is my next story to be updated, for fans of that specifically.**

 **As for criticism about not having enough fluff, thanks for your input! However, I try to make my stories be relatively believable within the canon of the show, most of the time. Fluff will happen, but it's more about little moments in my stories; there are loads of great fluff only stories if you're looking for that. Thank you for your comment on my work! I hope you all enjoy.**

Star sat disgruntled at the lunch table as Marco nervously blurted out words at Jackie. He had promised to sit with her today. Just like the day before that. And the day before that.

Apparently the upgrade from just nodding to his crush was spilling every single detail towards her, which she didn't seem to mind. Whatever. Star chewed her sandwich angrily. Whatever.

She certainly wasn't jealous; she knew that much. At least, not romantically. Didn't matter much to her who Marco dated as long as he was smiling… and he was. Too much, she decided as she took another she took another bite of her lunch.

Marco wasn't wearing his hoodie. He had a black jacket, and his hair was swept over his forehead in the opposite direction. Jackie was laughing loudly at his jokes, and his worried expression had vanished. Star felt her face flush.

Jackie wasn't _that_ great. Sure, she could skateboard, but who couldn't? And… and even if they couldn't, Star had a wand! Anyone could. Yeah, Jackie wasn't so great.

And yet Marco was completely infatuated with her. Star slumped back in her seat, upset. Whatever.

Star wasn't exactly sure what it was. _She_ liked making him laugh… this? This was just sad. Marco shouldn't be leaning up against the wall like that. He wasn't being himself! She took another angry bite, and yelped as she missed, biting her tongue. Blood welled in her mouth, and she spat it out into a napkin. She yelped again as she delicately touched the wound with her finger. Bad idea.

In a second, Marco was next to her, asking her what was wrong, his eyebrows knit. She wasn't sure what he was saying. She was just happy he was there. She smiled at him, and only then did his words come into focus.

"Star? Star? Stop smiling, we need to wipe your mouth. That's a lot of… wow, oh my goodness how hard did you bite yourself?" He reached into his bag and pulled out a tissue for her.

She straightened up and took the tissue from his hand, wiping her mouth. "Pretty hard Marco. Ouch! This is stupid."

He looked at her, concerned. "What's wrong with you? You're normally a lot more aware with this kind of stuff." After seeing her expression fall, his voice softened.

"It's alright. Happens to all of us, Star."

She gave him an empty smile.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jackie knowingly skate away. Guess she had him!

She looked up at Marco, who was smiling softly down at her, and was met with crushing guilt. Of course he would just run over here. She ruined his chance with Jackie because she didn't like that he wasn't talking to her, for whatever reason.

He sat down next to her, and raised an eyebrow at the surprised look on her face. "What? I promised I would sit with you."

 _Now he remembers._ She gave him a small smile.

Star scooted closer to him. Although she wasn't sure why it was such a big deal, she was glad he was with her now. She liked it better that way; there was a warmth in the air with him.

He didn't back out on promises again.

 **Review? Hope you all enjoyed it.**


	4. Unfounded and Unknown

***Author's Note*** **This is loosely based on** **Shadowmaster91's suggestion that he/she sent me in a PM. Thank you for the basis for the story.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews. The Elf quotes were.. new, that's for sure!**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

The night had begun, the sky painted a deep blue and black, littered with pockets of light. Marco trudged home late, and fumbled with the house keys. He quietly cursed the lock as he chose the wrong keys three times. Finally, he managed to open the door, and picked up his bag.

Marco entered the room whistling to himself, happily throwing the door open and setting his bag down. He entered the living room, where he was surprised to see the TV on already with no one watching.

He threw himself down on the couch, and kicked off his shoes. He reached for the remote, grabbed it, and leaned back before he felt something grab his shoulder. Marco screeched and jumped back.

Holding the remote out as a weapon, he cautiously looked behind the couch. Surveying the area from the view of a power button and volume controls, he squinted to make out what was hiding behind the furniture. Seeing what it was, he put the "weapon" down.

"Come on out, Star," he said with a slight sigh.

The light haired girl was plastered behind the couch's back, her eyes darting around like crazy.

"You don't get it, Marco!" she hissed.

Her attention flipped around the room once more before grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him down to her level. Marco exasperatedly crouched next to her as she hid once more.

"Listen, Marco… we've got to-" she said hurriedly, before his hand covered her mouth. "Mmph!"

He was too tired for this right now. At any other time, he would've taken one look at her hysterical face with its frantic eyes, and just watched her react to whatever she didn't understand.

Today had been a long day. "Is it the TV, Star?"

She raised an eyebrow, clutching her wand close to her chest.

He gestured toward the machine blaring on about the latest on facial creams.

She chanced a glance over the couch, narrowed her eyes, and sat back down, nodding.

Marco couldn't help but smile slightly; she returned it in a flash, disappearing from her face just as quickly as it had shown up in the first place.

"It's screaming! I pressed a button and it just- it just _won't stop screaming!_ " Star whispered in a voice that showed her confusion and genuine fear of the unknown. "It really likes to talk about blenders! What are those even?!"

Marco smiled even wider now. Star always managed to make things better, even when she didn't intend to.

"Come on," he said, standing up and extending his hand to her.

She shook her head furiously, not looking at him.

He relaxed his shoulders, and crouched back down to her level.

Marco reached his hand over, prying her crossed arms from one another and looking at her hair. She still wouldn't look up.

"Star, it's okay."

She finally pulled her head up from her knees, her arms hanging at her sides from his prying. She looked genuinely frightened, so he looked at her softly and smiled.

"It's okay. It's just a device for entertainment."

Star sniffled. "All I did was hit a button!"

"I know", he said. "You didn't do anything wrong, Star. Why is this such a big deal to you? You have a magical mirror to talk to anyone in the galaxy."

She went back to silence.

They sat there for a little while, crickets chirping outside the living room as they welcomed the night time.

He leaned up against the wall so their feet touched as they sat in opposite directions.

Finally, she spoke.

"I don't want to mess up your home is all, Marco. I don't want to mess everything up and have to leave you," Star said quietly.

He leaned over and held her hand. "Is that what this is all about?"

She nodded, slowly at first and then quickly gaining pace.

"We won't send you away, Star. Nothing you could ever do could change that."

She looked up at him with a red nose and eyes, and gave him a watery smile. "Y-you mean that?"

He clutched her hand tighter. "Of course I do, Star. You're part of the family now. You're my best friend. I won't send you away."

She sniffled, and gave him another smile that took up her whole face. He couldn't help but think how sweet she looked when she did that kind of a smile.

"How about we take a seat on the couch and just watch some?"

She looked at him tentatively.

"It'll be okay, Star. It's just silly Earth stuff."

The crickets outside began to weave their chirps into a somber melody, a welcome of sorts for the night.

He stood back up, straightened his hoodie, and rubbed off the dust. He held out his hand once more.

Star took it this time.

 ***Author's Note* Please review! They keep the updates coming. I hope you all enjoyed this one! I'm really happy with how it came out.**


	5. No Idea Why

***Author's Note* Hope you all enjoy it! This was a request on my Tumblr. spicystarco**

Star loved puppies. Well, to be fair, she liked just about anything, but that really wasn't the point here.

She liked their small faces, the way their eyes sparkled in an innocence so true and pure that it could sweeten even the most dire of situations. She liked their spritely movements, their docile gaze, and their clumsy feet, completely out of place with the rest of their bodies. Star could have them whenever she wanted, wherever she wanted, with just a flick of her wand.

And yet, she found herself in a pet store on her birthday, her face plastered to the smooth glass of a fish tank, her bright blue outfit fully visible through the now smudged surface. She sauntered over to the pen of cats in the corner, smiling widely at them as well. She spun herself around joyously, and twirled on over to the final place she needed to visit.

Marco sleepily stood in the corner, stacks of money clutched in his loose hands. His eyes were shadowed by lack of sleep, and even a blink caused mild bleariness in his vision. He yawned loudly, and leaned against the window before slowly sliding down to the oak bench framing it.

Marco vaguely lifted his head and surveyed the room, scanning it for the golden haired girl he had been told to accompany. Sure enough, Star was waving at him wildly, her bright blue outfit dazzling his bleary, tired vision.

He waved nonchalantly at her, before realizing she was beckoning to him with more body language than usual. He gave her a face that clearly conveyed how he felt.

Do I have to?

Her vigorous nodding confirmed his dread.

He sighed loudly and dramatically, pushing himself up from the cool wood beneath him, and began to trudge on over.

Star was excitedly hopping over and over, pointing at the small balls of fur and wet noses in the playpen before them.

Marco couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. "You sure do like puppies, Star."

Star gave him a wide, toothy grin. "I really do Marco! Look at their little noses and their little faces and their little… awww."

Her face melted into that of adoring bliss.

Marco waved a hand in front of her eye, squinting. "Star? Come on Star, it's just puppies. We have a bunch at home."

He flung his arms out. "There's fish and stuff here!"

Marco looked back at her over his shoulder. "Star. Fish and stuff."

She was still smiling at the puppies, playing and rolling around in the pen.

He grimaced. "Star, fish! And cats!"

Star didn't respond.

His voice cracked in desperation. "I've cleaned up so much puppy pee!"

Star nodded dreamily. "Yeah, you're a good friend too Marco."

He squinted at her, confused. "What?"

Marco shook his head wildly, his sleepiness replaced by desperation. "We don't need another puppy!"

Suddenly, his eyes lit up, and he dug his hand into his pocket, pulling out the money he had been given to buy Star a present. "We probably don't even have enough for a puppy; these are purebreeds."

That worked. Star was snapped out of her fantasy of normal puppies, and turned to him slowly.

"We don't?" she squeaked tearfully.

Marco's mouth gaped a little, regret beginning to fill up in him. He hated when Star wasn't smiling.

She looked genuinely crestfallen.

"You know what?" Marco said, sighing. He pulled out his own wallet, and drew out a stack of green dollar bills. "We have enough after all."

Star's eyes immediately sparkled in happiness. "Oh, Marco!" she squealed, and hugged him tightly. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou", she blabbered excitedly, her face smushed against his chest gleefully.

Marco smiled, feeling warm for some reason. "Yeah, of course. Just pick one out."

He felt even more warmth when she pressed her lips to his cheek for a second that felt endless.

It hadn't meant anything, that kiss. It was just to signify her appreciation of him.

Still, it was new.

The rest of the visit to the pet store was a blur. She chose her puppy, excitedly named it something ridiculous, all while bouncing up and down happily. Marco nodded at everything she said, smiling absentmindedly whenever she said something with even more excitement.

He didn't remember much of the walk back, but he was hyper aware of Star's touch to his arm, to her wide grin playful pinching of his cheek on occasion. He could still feel her lips on his cheek.

Marco had never been happier, and he had no idea why.

 ***Author's Note* Weird, huh? Not posting this at midnight? Review please!**


	6. Soulmate

***Author's Note* This was a request from an Anon on my tumblr, (a link is on my profile.)** **  
** **I post opportunities** **to give me prompts almost every night on there! Plenty of them are done. Enjoy!**

He loved watching her talk.

The way her light blue eyes lit up when she spoke, how she knit her eyebrows in wonder at simple things, how she bounced slightly when they were still for too long, excited to get back out there.

He loved watching her eyes melt into his, turning into a sea of kindness and wonder whenever they maintained it. He loved all of her silly mannerisms, from her beaming smile to the slight crinkle in her face when she laughed.

He was so unreasonably and inexplicably _enraptured_ by his friend's presence that her words became soft and blurry, knitting themselves into a blanket of speech that danced above his head, but never really, truly clicked.

It was then that he realized he had missed something.

She was staring at him with a kind but puzzled expression etched into her sweet, soft face. Light from the setting sun in front of them danced along her cheeks, illuminating the hearts she had there.

She spoke again, starlight in her voice.

"Sorry, what was that, Star?" he murmured distantly.

She beamed. "No worries, Marco! I was just asking you what a soulmate was."

He raised an eyebrow. "That's kinda specific for you, isn't it?"

She leaned back, her legs lying in the soft, green grass, clad in light blue stockings. She wore a mint green dress, topped with a white collar. Her eyes were as wide as always, but closed as she breathed in the evening air.

"I know, I just keep hearing it everywhere," she said quietly after a while. "In romance novels, at school…"

She turned back to him. "Even during our movie nights," she giggled.

"We sure see some crappy movies!" he said, laughing happily.

"Mhmm," she agreed with a grin.

The evening air was cut through once more after a moment of quiet reflection.

"Well, Marco?" she asked.

"I know, I know," he said, thought filling his voice. "I'm just trying to think of the best response."

She nodded in understanding.

They were looking out at a lake, the water slowly filling up with stars as the evening turned into night. The air was warm and calming, the perfect night time weather.

"I suppose," Marco said quietly. "I suppose it's someone you are perfect with."

Star turned to him, and his heart fluttered at his gaze. He had been wondering about that recently, but pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Like, romantically only?" she inquired, scooting closer to him in mild anticipation of an answer to her question.

"Not necessarily, in my opinion," Marco said, his eyes meeting hers. "I suppose it's just someone you love to be with."

He leaned back, stretching out and looking up at the sky. "I think a soulmate is someone who you can rely on. Someone who knows your every thought, understands every action. Someone who totally and completely just… _gets_ you, ya know?" He paused momentarily, as Star realized she was supposed to reply. She nodded eagerly, and he continued on.

"I think a soulmate is someone who you value more than anyone else. Someone you love to see, who makes you happier than you ever have been. Someone who-"

She was staring at him again.

He turned his head sharply. "Ah, well, generally it means someone who is like a counterpart, I guess."

He felt her warm hand cover his, and he smiled at her. This kind of contact was normal, but it felt… different.

"Then I guess we're like, soulmate besties!" she grinned.

He felt his heart sink, but he managed a smile.

"Absolutely, Star."

Marco smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder, talking about silly and wild things, dreams swirling from her mouth into reality. He smiled wider as she slowly drifted into sleep, her body relaxing into his.

He looked back up at the stars, and felt his Star breathing softly against him.

 _This could work._

 ***Author's Note* I hope you all enjoyed! Review please!**


End file.
